Winx Club - Episode 411
|pe = Musa's Song |ne = Dad! I'm a Fairy!}} Winx Club Forever! is the eleventh episode in the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx take on a superhero approach to convince the people of Gardenia to believe in them. Meanwhile, the Winx face some troubles of their own when disagreements split them apart. Plot The Wizards of the Black Circle spy on Roxy and try to hatch a plan to get the White Circle. They break into her house but she senses them and calls the Winx before the Wizards could get her. The Winx arrive and successfully use their Zoomix wings to teleport Roxy to a safe place. This leaves the Wizards in frustration, especially Ogron. As they fly to a safer place, Flora notices Aisha's worried expression and inquires her about it. It is then that Aisha explains that Nabu had approached her in a very serious manner and it is bothering Aisha. Bloom on the other hand is praising Roxy for her bravery against the Wizards. Once the Winx and Roxy are far from the Wizards on a rooftop, Aisha urgently leaves as she is late for her date with Nabu. This irritates Stella because she feels that Aisha had been ditching them for Nabu. When Flora and Tecna inquire her about her own attitude towards this, Stella rants that she is still extremely bothered by Mitzi and her having the gale to approach Brandon in a flirtatious manner. Because her powers are growing alongside her confidence, Bloom starts teaching Roxy how to manifest her powers to greatly strengthen them which will allow Roxy to perform even more powerful feats. Meanwhile, Musa is still upset about how Riven acted back in her audition. She expresses her feelings to her friends and they comfort her. They then laugh about the boys' behavior. Bloom them reminds them to concentrate on their mission, aside from protecting Roxy, they must also encourage the belief in magic. Roxy then gives them advice on how to approach humans starting with touching their hearts. Flora's first attempt in encourage the belief in magic begins with a woman whose roses are suffering. After assisting the roses in their recovery, the woman angrily confronts Flora on what she is doing. Once Flora tries to encourage the woman into taking care of her roses, the woman firmly informs Flora that they are just a waste of space for her new parking spot. Flora sees a chance to use her special Believix power and although it proved useful, the woman did not show appreciation for Flora's assistance. Musa also tries her hand at spreading belief in magic, beginning with a gentleman who is losing hope in his talent for music. With some encouragement on Musa's part, the gentleman begins to play his instrument. Musa then uses her special Believix power allowing the gentleman to tap into his musical talent which helped him gain an audience and applause. When Musa explains that she helped with magic, he only laughs it off as a joke and when she sees that he does not appreciate it nor realize what had occurred, she leaves the site, discouraged. The Winx are having a lot of trouble introducing magic to the world. While Bloom, Tecna and Roxy are walking around town, news of jewelry thieves are shown and Bloom wonders as to why their approach in assisting people is not working. Tecna then sees a poster of a superhero and she starts brainstorming ideas. During their date, Nabu, despite being a nervous wreck, successfully proposes to Aisha. She gladly accepts and they share a kiss. Aisha is so happy that Nabu asked for her hand in marriage and cannot wait to share it with her friends. Back at their home, the girls wait for Aisha to return but as it is getting late, they head off to bed while Tecna decides to do some research about superheroes. With the help of Roxy, she comes to the conclusion that they themselves are no different than them and it should be effective in increasing the belief in magic. They decide to give it a try. They fly into town with Roxy as Aisha is still away and come across the jewelry thieves. They then try to hunt down the thieves. Their plan was successful until Stella blinds two thieves who were driving a vehicle which crashed into a fire hydrant. The thieves were able to escape and when the police arrive, the girls flee the scene. Because of the incident, the Winx begin to lose confidence but they learn the Acrobat Thieves robbed another store and the radio voices the citizens' curiosity in the Winx as "the girls with wings". When Aisha comes in with great news to share, Stella accuses Aisha of caring about Nabu more than them. Angered by her accusation, Aisha storms off. The next morning, Stella feels horrible for what she said to Aisha and Bloom comforts her. They head out to go shopping to surprise Aisha (and Stella fulfilling her own shopping needs). Once they finish their shopping, they begin to leave the store and encounter the Acrobat Thieves once more. They think of leaving the problem to the police, but after they take a hostage, they transform and fight them. Aisha eventually joins her friends and both she and Stella make up. They then use their Believix powers to stop them and Roxy, having to have witnessed all of this on TV, tells Artu she wants to be just like them. The Winx go and relax at the Frutti Music Bar. Aisha is now able to share her great news to her friends: Nabu proposed! The girls hug their friend and Nabu is also questioned by the boys because he had yet to tell them about it. Seeing as they really can help bring back belief in magic, the Winx decide to keep at it. And Roxy is also able to show the girls what she was finally able to do: make Artu speak. The first step in her growth as a fairy. Major Events *Nabu proposes to Aisha and she accepts. *Aisha and Stella get into an argument. *Roxy learns how she can use her power to make Artu talk for the first time. *The Winx try being superheroes to get people to believe in magic. *Aisha and Stella forgive each other. *Roxy's magic is getting stronger. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha **Roxy *Villains **Wizards of the Black Circle ***Ogron ***Gantlos ***Anagan ***Duman **Acrobat Thieves *Animals **Kiko **Artu *Fairy Pets **Coco **Ginger **Chicko **Milly **Belle *Specialists **Nabu **Timmy **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Sky Spells Used *Dragon Wing - Used by Bloom twice. First to help Roxy fly without transforming, then against the bank robber, but failed. *Breath of the World - Used by Flora to make the woman respect nature. *Bright Heart - Used by Musa to convince the guy to keep loving music. *Summer Thunder - Used by Flora to try and stop the band robbers' car, but failed. *Super Prism - Used by Tecna to try and capture a fleeing bank robber, but failed. *Stereo Crash - Used by Musa to try and stun the robbers, but fails and shatters glass instead. *Dragon Heart - Used by Bloom to knock three bank robbers into one area. *Winter Rose - Used by Flora to seal off an exploding fire hydrant. *Spirit of Courage - Used by Aisha to help the girl break free from the bank robber. *Gem of Mind - Used by Tecna to help the bank robbers realize the good in themselves. *Strength of Life - Used by Bloom along with Gem of Mind to make the bank robbers believe in magic. *Dawn of Light - Used by Stella to make the polices believe in magic. Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *You're Magical *Catch Us If You Can *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *You're Magical *Catch Us If You Can *Superheroes Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *Ironically, the Winx were forced to keep their powers under wraps in the first three seasons when on Earth, but now in the fourth season, they need to flaunt their magic on Earth at every opportunity in order to gain more power. Trying to convince people of the existence of magic was harder than trying to hide it. *Nickelodeon's title for the episode, "Superheroes", might be a reference to the episode, or the song that is played in the ending credits. *The musician Musa helped with her powers can be seen performing on stage at the Frutti Music Bar at the end of the episode. *The superheroes Tecna uses as inspiration for taking on a superhero approach are Humming-Bird Man and Moth Man. **None of these superheroes exist in real world fiction, although the Mothman is a legendary creature from the United States with red eyes and large wings. Differences Between Cinélume and Nickelodeon *In the Cinélume dub, Nabu proposes to Aisha, but in the Nickelodeon dub, he asks her to be his "forever girlfriend". Mistakes *When Bloom praises Roxy, the green part of her shoulder is missing and her sleeves are baby blue instead of green. *When Stella complains about Aisha and Nabu, her wings are positioned higher than it should.9 *When Flora hugs Musa, Musa's arm gloves are a solid color instead of a softer color. *After the blackout when Tecna asks Roxy about superheroes, Roxy is still behind Tecna. But in the next shot a second later, she is coming down the stairs behind Bloom. *When the girls transformed in the mall to stop the thieves, Aisha was seen transforming, even though she was not with the girls at the time. *When Roxy talks to the Winx at the Frutti Music bar, her green part on her shoulder is the color of her skin and her sleeves are missing. **In the same scene, Flora is missing from the group even though she was there before. *When two bank robbers stole a blue car as Flora and Stella try to stop them but when Flora uses her Summer Thunder the care is red. *When Flora mentions their duty to protect Roxy to Sky, her bangs are missing their highlights. *Vanessa's flower shop is seen when Roxy and Bloom are chasing a thief but the shop's usual surrounds are incorrect. *There are sometimes when Musa is in her Frutti Music Bar outfit her hair is not in low pigtails. WCEp411Mistake1.png|Roxy's incorrect colored sleeves and missing the green color of her shirt on her shoulder. WCEp411Mistake2.png|Stella's wings are positioned higher than normal. WCEp411Mistake3.png|Musa's gloves is a more solid color and outlined instead of softer in color and unoutlined. WCEp411Mistake4.png|The incorrect buildings around Vanessa's shop. WCEp411Mistake5.png|Flora's highlights are missing. WCEp411Mistake6.png|Musa's hair is not in pigtails. WCEp411Mistake7.png|Roxy's missing sleeves and Flora is missing. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes